Mine, Hers, His
by JadeJeronimo
Summary: Jasper offers to give his best friend Bella guitar lessons. They become the highlight off his week; getting to see the girl he loves. Too bad she is taken. "That was my smile. This was her song. But she was his." All Human. Read more inside!
1. Snippet

**A/N: This is just a short preview of what could be. I am not sure if I completely adore the story line. To set up this preview, Jasper and Bella have been friends for many, many years. He has known guitar since he was 5 and when Bella's parents can't afford to give Bella lessons, Jasper offers to teach her. In this particular segment of the story, they are about 14/15. In this all human story, Jasper isn't adopted. He lives with his mother and his cousin Rosalie. Edward and his little sister Alice came to Forks 9 months before hand. Emmett is Bella's cousin. Carlisle and Esme are Edward and Alice's parents, they are adopted. **

**All Human.**

**Alternate World sort of.**

**Just a preview, let me know if you would like a full story (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters as they belong to the wonderful Ms Meyer. However, I do own the idea of Bella and Jasper being best friends and Jaz giving Bells guitar lessons. If I find a story published after mine with this similiar idea, I won't be impressed. If you want to use this idea, PM me and ask me. I will ask you to explain how you ****will change it so we don't write the same story.**

**Cheers ^___^**

* * *

**-:- Mine, Hers, His -:-**

My blood was rapidly pumping around my body in uneven pumps and pulses. My hands shook as I strummed the chords, my calloused fingers making almost mechanical movements under the familiar tune. I finally risked a glance at her and I couldn't help but smile. Her brown eyes were focused on my sweeping fingers, like usual, that same look of concentration on her face. Her brows had furrowed and her fingers twitched against air

The one thing that caused the smile though, out of all the movements Bella was making, was the way her lips began to twitch. I knew she was close to giving me that smile.

_My smile._

I could almost hear her trying to memorize the number of strums or where my fingers met the fret board. I always respected that Bella never said a song was too hard. _"It isn't too hard for me Jaz," _she would say when I asked if she wanted the easy version. _"It will just take longer for me to learn it."_

I continued to sing the song, the words falling from my lips with the kind of ease I adored. I loved playing songs like these; songs I had practiced and practiced till my fingertips cut and my throat became sore. I loved them because when they were _so_ fucking familiar that they tumbled out of my lips from habit, I gaze upon Bella freely without fear of screwing up the lyrics or messing up the notes.

I stared at the inspiration for the lyrics; the freckles on her cheeks and nose, the freckles that were the colour of a golden sunset. I glanced at the subtle arch of her eyebrows; the way her thick lashes cast shadows on her cheeks, caused by the dim candlelight; I admired the way her pale skin glowed, the elegance of her neck, the way her top lip was fuller than her bottom lip. I couldn't help but smile myself when I noticed her twitching lips had finally spread out into _my _grin.

I continued singing my song.

_Her_ song.

The lyrics dwindled out as a frown was tempting to form on my face. She would be gone in a few minutes and I would have to wait till Monday to see her again, but _he_ wouldn't.

"That was beautiful," her voice was awed and I couldn't help but smile despite my saddening thoughts. "Can you send me the chords tomorrow?"

"Of course, Bella. You know I always do." She giggled and packed up her guitar. She left her cookies as payment on my bedside table. I had refused money and had always loved Bella's baking, so she left me choc chip cookies ever lesson, three times a week.

"See you Monday, Jaz," she smiled _my _smile. I waved goodbye as she walked out the door.

I sat on my bed and tried to ignore the tugging at my heart. I ran my fingers through my blond curls and frowned.

That was _my _smile.

This was _her _song.

But she was _his._

* * *

**A/N: So what did you all think? If you do want this continued, drop me a line in a review. If only one person reviews, I probably won't continue. (Sorry, it's just I am unsure about this and I need opinions.)**

**Thankyou very much,**

**JadeJeronimo.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Jeez! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews on the snippet. Because of that, this is happening!**

* * *

It was a hot day by Forks standards, the sun actually visible as the clouds lifted their veil. As I walked into school I took notice of the short skirts and low tops. Just because my heart was captured didn't mean I didn't appreciate the rest of the fish in the sea.

"Jasper, wait up!" The familiar voice was distorted by a breathlessness that I knew pretty well. Every Monday Edward's adoptive mother Esme volunteered at the hospital and left him short of a ride. Despite the fact this had been the way since he moved to Forks, he never was able to walk to school _and _be on time as well.

His footsteps finally reached me as I took in his appearance. His hair was messy as per usual. It was the stubble on his cheek and the crinkles in his shirt that were the tell tale signs that she had been over last night.

"Late night?" I asked, rubbing my sore neck with hopes of removing the ache.

Rose's nightmares had gotten even worse last night so I slept in her room. Despite her offering her bed, I refused the kind gesture instead holding her; singing her to sleep. She soon fell into a dreamless slumber but she often would have nightmares a few minutes later. I took my place in a chair near her bed, ready to fight of the bad dreams the second a whimper or a cry escaped her lips.

The nightmares never returned last night, nor did I return to my bed. I stayed in that damn chair, kinks forming in my neck from the awkward position. It was worth it though, just to see my cousin smile when she woke up, boasting that she had the best night's sleep she had had in weeks.

"Yeah, I guess," he was going for nonchalance but the sheepish smile and faraway look that made its way into his eyes gave him away. The hickey, almost hidden by his shirt but not quite, didn't help his case any either. "Oh hey, do you want to come to my house after school? I really want to go for a swim but it isn't much fun alone."

"Is anyone else going?"

"Alice said she will. Rose gets a lift with you so I assume she will come if you do and Emmett said only if Bella wants to come and Bella will probably want to come over, unless she has plans," he inhaled a deep breath, exhaled it and broke into a smile. I knew exactly what that meant. I looked up, breaking into a smile myself, as Bella walked across the parking lot in our direction.

"Jazz! Jazz!" I couldn't help but laugh as Bella attempted to run across the parking lot. I was surprised she hadn't fallen.

That is, until she literally fell into my arms.

She untangled herself and ducked her head but not before I had the chance to see a rosy blush sweep her cheeks and neck.

"Hey there darlin', why are we so excitable this mornin'? It surely isn't because of the nice weather?" I purposefully exaggerated my southern drawl; an accent Bella had once said made her "swoon." She giggled and her blush grew darker. She looked up at me and smile before greeting Edward.

"Hi Eddie," she smirked as he winced; now turning back to me. "I learnt Mad World all by myself, it was so easy! You were right, I did need to put the capo on the third fret not the first, but I can sing with it too. Do you think we can try a harmony tonight?" She used the full force of her big brown eyes on me, hypnotizing me into giving her what she wanted. It was pointless though.

I could _never_ refuse her.

"Sure sugar," she beamed at me, leaning her pretty little face in to me, her lips loudly smacking against my cheek. She pulled back before giving Edward the same kiss on the cheek.

"And Edward, thanks for helping me with my calculus homework, you are a genius."

He gave her a crooked smile that I heard Alice refer to as 'a panty dropping grin.' "No problem. Although I am wondering if you are using dear Jasper and me for our skills and not our personality." He mockingly pouted and placed a hand over his heart causing Bella to giggle, a sound I adored.

"Oh Edward, don't be stupid," the bell rang so Bella began to walk away. She turned back after a few steps to continue talking. "We all know I am using you for your money and Jazz for his mothers cooking secrets!" Edward and I laughed at Bella and her silly antics while we walked to our first period classes.

* * *

I stared at Alice, ignoring the offending items in her hands.

"No. Fucking. Way. Alice," I all but growled at her.

"Oh come on, it would be adorable!" She was bouncing in her seat, her short flicked hair shaking. She tried to shove it onto my head again, but she was too short.

"What a shame, Sprite. I guess I win this time," I smirked at her but she had that glint her eye that told me this wasn't over.

"We'll see," she murmured before skipping over to her seat next to Rosalie. I took my place in between Bella and Edward, across from Emmett.

"Sup bro," Emmett said before putting out his fist expectantly. I reluctantly outstretched my fist, feeling awfully gangster for a white boy from Houston. I chuckled before greeting the rest of them.

"So Bella..." Alice started and my stomach dropped. That damn girl was up to no good. "Remember that dream you had, with the unicorns and the cowboys?" Bella flushed bright red but nodded. "Jasper offered to re-enact it for you, isn't that sweet?"

My head whipped so fast I was surprised it didn't fall off. "No I did not, Brandon!" I glared at her but she just fucking smirked. She knew I would do anything Bella asked.

"Oh my god, Jazz you have to!" She was already giggling and fuck me, it was adorable. I would do almost anything to hear that sound.

_Almost_ anything.

"Maybe later," I shrugged before changing the subject. "So are you coming swimming today Bella?"

* * *

"And _what _time is your date Bella? Hmm?"

Bella gave Alice a sheepish grin and mumbled something like 'Seven.' Seven o'clock was when our lessons usually were. My heart shattered a little.

I knew it wasn't long till she began to push me out to make room for him.

"Bella! That is hardly enough time to wash chlorine out of your hair _and _style it!" Alice stomped her foot in frustration, glaring daggers at Bella.

"Don't be stupid Alice," Edward warned as he threw an arm around Bella's shoulder. "Bella will look perfect no matter what." She blushed at his compliment and snuggled into his embrace. I was jealous that despite Bella referring to me as her best friend she still seemed uncomfortable when I wanted to hold her like that.

"Oh shut up, Edward!" Alice was still fuming and I couldn't help but laugh. Alice turned and squinted at me, her eyes filled with a sort of resentment that I couldn't understand. "Why are you even here Jasper? Unless a person who isn't Lauren or Jessica is interested in you and you somehow have a date, fuck off. Go home so I can get these two ready for their dates."

The whole mood of the group changed. I felt the eggshells form under our feet. None of us knew what to say. Her words stung beyond belief and I felt my heart shatter slightly more. I turned around, prepared to go home when a small hand wrapped around mine. I looked down at Bella but her eyes were on Alice.

"Don't fucking talk to him like that, Al. He doesn't have to go anywhere. Just because it is your time of the month doesn't mean you can treat him like the gum on your overpriced boots!" I had never had anyone stick up for me like this before.

It was nice.

Alice ruffled her hair and dug the tip of her boot in the grass. She looked up and gave me a small apologetic smile. "Sorry Whitlock," she muttered.

"It's alright, Brandon."

It wasn't. It was far from alright. But the anger and pain within me wasn't Alice's fault. She had sparked the feelings that were already there.

The sudden sound of booming laughter caught our attention. We all looked up to see Emmett standing next to Rose, his laughter causing his large frame to shake. Rose however did not look even mildly amused. I knew that despite her quiet nature and her lack of communication, she was protective of me in a similar way I was protective of her.

"Now hug and make up, you two," Emmett said in the tone an adult would use on two small children. Alice and I both stepped forward and loosely hugged each other, the awkward back patting present.

"I really am sorry," she whispered in my ear. I nodded and stepped back, turning to go home.

"Jasper, aren't you forgetting something?" Edward questioned. I turned to see Rosalie walking towards me briskly. She hated being around people here without me. I outstretched my arm to her and she quickly latched onto it. She gave me a small smile as we began to walk out.

"Bye guys," I called to them, waving with my free hand.

* * *

"So what did Aunt Lillian say? Are you finishing the school year here or all of high school?" I asked Rosalie as we sat on my bed, The Velvet Underground playing in the background.

"She wants me to stay until I am normal again, her words not mine." Her words were filled with restrained anger. I couldn't blame her at all.

"Are you fucking serious?" I whisper yelled. Rosalie nodded, tears forming in her violet-blue eyes.

"What the hell am I meant to do? She thinks this is like being sick, that one day I will wake up and just feel better. She is so _thick_ sometimes. I really hate her, Jaz. I really do." I pulled her into my arms, stroking her blonde hair to try and calm her.

After an hour she had stopped crying but stayed clutched to me. It wasn't until my mother called us for dinner that we moved.

She gave me a grateful smile as we went down the stairs and patted my shoulder.

Rosalie never had to use words to show her gratitude.

* * *

"...and Jasper, he was so sweet to me. Although I must say, it was really funny watching his expression when I fell. He looked so angry with himself, like it was a crime to not catch me. I think he needs to remind himself that I am a klutz," she giggled and sounded so carefree. She sounded like a little girl who just met Prince Charming.

It felt like a knife to the heart.

"That's really great, Bella. He sounds good," _but not good enough for you. _She hadn't mentioned forgetting all about today's lesson so I decided to drop some hints. "Oh hey, did you get the email I sent you? I thought since we didn't have today's lesson you could try to learn 'I'm Yours' a bit so that next time we aren't on square zero."

"Oh god, Jaz!" She gasped. She clearly realized now. Good. I wanted her to realize she was starting to forget me for him after only a month of dating. "He just texted me to ask if I got home safe, isn't that sweet? I better go call him, you don't mind, right?"

I wanted to tell her that I did.

That she just completely ignored me for an hour to talk about her precious boyfriend and now she wanted to ignore me even more to talk to him.

But she was the happiest I had heard her in my whole life, so I told her "No problem, Bella. I will talk to you tomorrow."

She hung up after thanking me, her giggles not nearly as adorable when they were for him.

_Hello, pity party for one?_

* * *

Rosalie came in my room late that night and woke me from my sleep. I realized I had forgotten to check on her before bed.

"Fuck, sorry Rose. I forgot," I whispered the second I was coherent.

"It's fine," she mumbled. "I didn't have nightmares."

"Oh." I rubbed my eyes and yawned, sitting up. "Why are you here then?"

I felt the weight on the bed shift and I knew she was not sitting on the edge of my bed. "Did you know I am not the only one who has nightmares?" she questioned.

I chuckled, my throat still raspy with sleep. "Of course you aren't darlin'."

Now she was the one laughing. "You misunderstand me, Jasper. You were crying in your sleep." I rubbed at my face and felt wetness on my cheeks. She wasn't kidding. "You were telling her not to forget about you, and then the sobs set in. I thought it was only fair that I came and checked on you after all you do for me."

"Oh."

"I don't like her you know. She clearly has no taste if she doesn't want you," my eyes, now adjusted to the dim light in my room, saw her smile.

"We should both go back to sleep," I suggested, hating this conversation a whole lot more with every passing second.

She leaned down and kissed my cheek, said goodnight and walked to my door. Her hand was on my light switch as she spoke softly. "This whole protective family member thing works both ways, you know. I love you like a brother, Jasper. I don't what I'd do without you.

She left quickly, only for me to enter her room a few hours later to tend to her nightmares.

* * *

"She is such a great kisser, man. And fuck, she is really beautiful, don't you think Jaz? I think she is. She is so freaking adorable too. She is this little vixen in the bedroom but she can get all shy too. That is really endearing, don't you think..."

I wondered how long it would take Edward to realize not only was he acting like a love stuck girl, but that he was talking like one to himself.

I hadn't replied since 12.30 and it was now 1.13.

I was thankful that the bell run two minutes later for our next class until I realized I would have to deal with this during that class too only it would be worse; it'd be with Bella.

I wondered how long I could handle my two best friends being love struck before it killed me.

* * *

Bella had been whispering to me for over twenty minutes. Unlike my 'conversation' with Edward, I actually made an effort to "ooh," and "ahh" along with nodding. I couldn't handle sentence replies though; I was worried I might let something slip.

_"Yeah Bella. That's all fucking great and shit, but are you aware every word your saying is shattering whats left of my heart? Why, you ask? I am in love with you. Isn't this so fucking great?"_

Somehow I doubted that will go down well.

"...and it's so great, Jaz. He makes me feel so wanted-"

This was my breaking point.

"For fucks sake Bella, I get it. He's great. Do you mind if we talk about something else?" I whispered harshly at her.

She recoiled as though I had slapped her.

She smiled though, only slightly. It wasn't a nice smile to receive however. It was a pitiful smile, like one a rich snob might give a poor man as he passed him some money. Even if Bella didn't mean it like that, it felt like it. I hated it.

"Sorry Jasper," she whispered. "I forget that you probably have a lot on your mind with Rose and stuff...Sorry."

She was so painfully oblivious to my feelings for her. It hurt more than her obvious feelings for her new boyfriend; her first boyfriend.

"No, I'm sorry Bella," I smiled at her, trying to convey my apologies through more than words. "I guess I am just jealous," the lie tasted bitter on my tongue.

"I get it. I felt the same when Edward used to go on about Tanya. It's probably twice as bad when you are hearing about Tanya _and _Jacob." She tried to sound understanding, but she still had pain swimming in her gorgeous eyes. I tried to cheer her up.

"So tell me all about Jacob..."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Surprise!**

**Bella is with Jacob and Edward is with Tanya, just in case anyone didn't pick up on that ;) I just wanted to do something slightly out of the normal since everyone expected ExB to get together.**

**If you have anyone questions, feel free to ask. I reply to reviews usually.**

**Alice's and Rosalie's behaviour will be explained. Feel free to guess though.**

**Thanks again, and please review.**

**The reviews for the snippet I posted before are the only reason this chapter is even happening.**

**ALSO:**

**This will perk up soon, honest. Just remember that unrequited love is horrible, trust me. I relate very well to a certain character **

**THANKS AGAIN!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all SO much for the reviews, alerts and faves! Every single one makes my day that much better, truely.**

**Special thanks to my best reviewer; **X-EmotionJazz-X :)

**This chapter is dedicated to the people who can't stay made at that one person, no matter how many times they break your heart a little more.**

------

Side by side we sat, our arms grazing due to the tight space. Our gazes were both straight ahead although I glanced at her a few times and she did the same to me. We had been staring at my computer in silence, despite the fact that these planning session were usually the most talkative.

It was awkward.

"Do you really forgive me or are you saying that to make me feel better?" She asked. She had asked about twenty times if I forgive her. At least this question was different.

"Bella," I sighed. "I forgive you okay? Stop asking. Relax, please. I get it, first love and all that. You don't need to be sorry. Just warn me next time you have to cancel, okay?" I gave her lazy smile which she returned. The regret in her eyes started fading away immediately, the sparkle returning. She nodded and turned back to the music on my computer screen.

"I like this one," I told her, pointing out the song I meant.

She gazed at it for a few moments before nodding. "The lyrics are pretty and it doesn't seem too hard either."

A few more moments passed as she scrolled through the list I had set up for her to pick from.

"Want a drink?" I asked. After receiving a nod I went to fetch two sodas. By the time I came back, Bella was no longer looking at the list I had put up but a tab I had saved in my favourites.

Embarrassment cursed through my veins. Edward had seen it once and told me I was a "fucking pussy sometimes." I wondered if Bella would act the same.

I sat down, placing her drink in front of her and waited for her reaction. She clicked the play button on the website and the simply starting notes began to play through my speakers.

_If you be my star,  
I'll be your sky.  
You can hide underneath me,  
And come out of night  
_

_When I turn jet black,  
And you show off your light,  
I live to let you shine._

_But you can skyrocket away from me,  
And never come back if you find another galaxy.  
Far from here, with more to shine,  
Just leave me your stardust to remember you by._

The rest of the song played, every verse and chorus as beautifully written as the one that played before it.

"Whoa," she had whispered, so quietly it was almost a breath. "This...this is the prettiest song I have ever heard."

I scratched the back of my neck, confused. This was not the reaction I was expecting at all.

"Yeah...it's actually my favourite song."

She turned to me, a curious look on her face. "I always thought it was-"

"I know," I cut her off. "I tell people it's that because well...loving a song like this...it isn't very manly."

Giggles filled the room as her expression turned from curious to shock.

"Are you serious?" When I didn't move her make a sound, she continued. "Gosh. I never took you for a guy that cared about appearances so much, Jaz. I never noticed you trying to look manly before."

"It's not exactly that I care about looking manly, Bella. It's that I don't want to look like a..." I struggled for the right word. I couldn't think of one. "A pansy," I decided.

Her giggles grew louder as I grew more frustrated. "A pansy? You say the word _pansy?" _she gasped out.

"I was trying to be polite, Bella. I didn't want to say pussy like Edward did." I felt my cheeks warming up.

"Don't worry, Jasper. Did he call you a pussy?" More giggles.

"Yes."

She smiled and hugged me loosely. "Did you know one day I caught Edward crying because Tanya said she hated his new haircut? He was even listening to Debussy! I walked in and he was blubbering, saying 'Oh god, don't tell anyone!' Feel free to tell him this if he ever calls you a pussy again, Jaz."

I instantly felt better.

----

Bella asked me if she wanted to have a sleepover at Edward's house that weekend. She expressed fear that we would grow apart due to dating. She didn't realize she had already started, but she had apologized so I didn't bring it up.

"Sure, sounds good," I said as I tried to stretch my littlest finger to reach a fret. She looked up at me and smiled.

"You know that song? What was it called...the one about the star and the sky?"

"You mean Boats and Birds?" She nodded. "What about it?"

"It would make a really pretty love song."

I laughed at her, receiving a confused glance in return.

"I always told myself that I would force my first love to let it be 'our song', you know? I guess I was saving it for that special someone."

_For you._

"That's really cute, Jaz," she complimented. In a serious tone, she continued. "I want mine to be Closer by the Nine Inch Nails."

It took less than two seconds for us to burst into hysterical laughter.

----

_Hey Bella,_

_Here are all the chords for the songs we picked._

_I know your printed died so I have a hard copy to give to you tomorrow._

_Thought you might want to practice tonight though, so here they are._

_Have a good night,_

_Jasper._

I sat at my computer, guitar on my lap, and began to read the chords myself.

Half way through a song the distinctive sound of an incoming message came through my speakers. I shoved my guitar onto my bed and clicked MSN open.

_**bella; if you be my star:**_ Hey, I can see your busy. Just wanted to say thanks for the email 3

I grinned at her screen name and went to reply but she had already logged out.

----

As our substitute teacher droned on and on, Edward and I passed notes.

_So Bella told you about the sleepover I assume?_

_**Yeah, usual time at yours?**_

_Yep. And hey, bring your guitar this time, no excuses._

_**Why?**_

_I want you and Bella to play._

_**Is anyone else coming?**_

_Alice wants to, but I said I would think about it. I wasn't sure how you felt after the whole fiasco Monday afternoon._

_**She can come, I guess. I forgive her. So is Emmett coming too then?**_

_Yeah, I said if Alice was he could. Do you want to invite Rosalie?_

I thought about this for a moment. She hated being at home alone but she might not want to sleep over for fear of her nightmares.

_**She will probably come till late, but she might want me to take her home before we go to sleep and then I'll come back. I guess I will ask her.**_

_No problem man. And hey, sorry for going on about Tanya yesterday..._

_**Bella got to you, huh?**_

_Why am I not surprised that was your first guess?_

_**Because, my dear Edward. You and I both know how nosey she is.**_

The bell rang before he could reply.

---

**A/N: So really a filler chapter. I have been caught up in Christmas and New Years. Sorry if ya'll hate fillers, but they really are necessary. For natural progression, a big plot can't happen every chapter.**

**I adore reviews. Really. When I don't feel like writing, I look at my reviews and suddenly write a bunch.**

**Thanks again!**

**JadeJeronimo**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys, but I decided to put a hold on this story.**

**I want to focus on Undisclosed Desires and I don't like the way this story is going...**

**My plan is to write Undisclosed Desires, then come back to this. It will be rewritten. Leave me a review if you want me to PM you when the chapters start to be replaced. Since I am not deleting this, but will be replacing the chatpers, you won't know without me telling you.**

**Thanks, and I hope you don't hate me.**


End file.
